1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module, and more particularly, to a connector module with enhanced signal transmission stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of electronic industries and multimedia application, various male and female connectors are utilized for data transmission between electrical appliances. Furthermore, automobiles are popular transportation facilities and equipped more and more electronic devices to achieve convenience of use and entertainment in the automobiles, such as audio and video appliances, display panels, MP3 player adapters or chargers for electronic products. However, the automobile electronic devices installed inside cars have different utilization conditions from ones of normal electronic devices. Generally, there is no fastening mechanism adapted for fastening a plug connector and a socket connector of a conventional automobile connector module, resulting in insufficient fastening strength as the plug connector is plugged into the socket connector. The plug connector and the socket connector might separate from each other as a cable connected to the plug connector is dragged by an external force, which makes poor connection and reduces signal transmission stability between the plug connector and the socket connector of the conventional automobile connector module.